


Embraced in Love

by citrussunscreen



Series: MonoFactor: Love [2]
Category: Monochrome Factor
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2018-08-12 23:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7952749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrussunscreen/pseuds/citrussunscreen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Akira celebrates White Day with Kengo. A sort of continuation to 'Wrapped in Love'. AkiKen</p>
            </blockquote>





	Embraced in Love

Title: Embraced in Love

Rating: M

Pairing: AkiraKengo

Warnings: PWP, naughtiness, spoilers for Kengo and up to ch38, voyeurism

Summary: **Akira celebrates White Day with Kengo**

 **Note:** A sort of continuation to ‘Wrapped in Love’

Disclaimer: I don’t own Monochrome Factor

xxx

Embraced in Love

Toes curled as legs dug into the mattress. Kengo breathed deeply as he stretched his legs further, allowing Akira a better view to where his fingers dug in and out of his own entrance. Kengo’s other hand was wrapped firmly around his own erection, sliding up and down.

Akira watched from the middle of his bedroom, seated in a chair, legs crossed, eyes wide, unblinking. He could barely catch his name rolling brokenly out of Kengo’s mouth again and again as he watched his childhood friend masturbate.

It was a heavenly voice as Kengo screamed out “Akira!” as he came, dirtying his shirt, he pulled his fingers out, groaning before he licked his fingers clean, noting that the lubricant he had used really did taste like strawberries and cream.

“Come here and close your eyes” Akira ordered, who still sat in his chair, legs crossed, only the faintest blush could be seen colouring his cheeks

He stood up as Kengo got close enough, leaning in to place a soft kiss on the other’s cheek before he wrapped his arms over the other’s shoulders, skilfully attaching something to Kengo’s neck.

“It fits perfectly” Akira smiled, taking a step back for a better look of the slightly shorter blond boy.

Kengo’s nimble fingers held the buckle on the white collar around his neck, a frown made its way on his face, an uncomfortable expression stared back at the smirking raven haired shin.

“Akira, this is-“

Said boy gave a piercing look towards Kengo, shutting the other up promptly before his eyebrows relaxed, features softening as went to sit on the edge of his bed, beckoning the other to follow him.

“It’s White Day” Akira stated and then pointed to the white collar “I told you I’d get you one didn’t I?”

Kengo’s fingers ran over the edge of the collar, tracing around the buckle again and again “But Akira!”

“Don’t take it off” ordered the shin, crossing his arms.

Pouting, Kengo rubbed his naked legs, an attempt to warm himself up “Akira, your room is so chilly”

Giving the other a nonchalant look, Akira shrugged before he stood up and pushed Kengo into his bed “I’ll give you something nice, white and sticky”

“Eh?”

“To celebrate White Day” Akira offered as an explanation Kengo could do nothing about but accept.

Reaching to his bedside drawer, Akira took out a foil wrapped chocolate. He broke a moderate chunk off, unwrapping the foil to reveal creamy white chocolate.

Kengo opened his mouth obediently as the chocolate hovered above his lips, the sweetness of the chocolate sunk deep into his mouth, melting as his tongue reflexively kneaded the white chocolate, pressing it against the roof of his mouth, against his teeth. Before he knew it, Akira’s tongue was pushing into his mouth, both of them lapping at the delicious treat.

When he came back to his sense, he realised he could no longer move his arms. Looking up towards his arms, Kengo found them cuffed together by handcuffs. “Akira?” Kengo’s voice was hesitant as though he wasn’t sure of what to say even though he wanted an explanation

“I’ll take them off later” assured Akira as he leaned in, pushing Kengo’s thin shirt up his torso, fingers running over pale skin “after I’ve had some fun with you”

“But handcuffs are a bit...” Kengo whined

Pouting, Akira was not pleased “I’ll spank you if you say anything more”

Kengo paled. He didn’t want to be spanked. He was, most embarrassingly, use to Akira’s rough way of dealing with him, punches and kicks, but spanking, there couldn’t be anything more embarrassing than baring one’s ass for spanking, even for sexual arousal.

Akira did not disappoint as he roughly pushed his unlubricated fingers into Kengo. He could still feel the moist lubrication Kengo had used. He was already thoroughly prepared, but it didn’t hurt to make sure.

The blond boy stared at Akira’s contemplative face. His eyes started to brim with tears as he thought about how lucky he was; the fact that someone like Akira would still want and love someone like him -someone so dark, so dirty. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. And he didn’t understand why he couldn’t. Perhaps it was because he is overjoyed.

Kengo gasped as he felt something cold being pushed inside of him, “Chocolate?” Kengo blinked as he watched Akira keep pushing chocolate in before he finally stopped. He could feel the chocolate melt within him, he moaned as he watched Akira’s fingers enter him, shallow, slowly prodding deeper, submerging itself in the melted chocolate. Kengo could not help but cum again as Akira fingered him.

Taking his now chocolate coated fingers out, Akira had them licked clean as he proceeded to grab for more chocolate. Clothes were discarded before the black haired boy lubricated his erection with white chocolate that melted against the warmth. He could tell Kengo was getting fidgety, the aroma of the melted white chocolate filled the room, he could taste the stickiness on his tongue. And the fact that left over white chocolate was dripping from the corner of Kengo’s mouth didn’t help. His imagination ran wild, Akira was determined to have the other give him a blow job before the day ended.

He was already sweating as he pushed Kengo onto his side, stretching the other’s legs, restraining himself from drooling as Kengo’s entrance stretched a little, melted chocolate oozing out slowly. Hooking one leg around his shoulder and pushing the other towards the uke’s chest, Akira smiled to himself as he pressed his well lubricated erection into Kengo. The feeling was like all other times, ethereal, so it was only expected for Akira to find pleasure in Kengo’s lengthy moan.

Poking his tongue out, Akira licked Kengo’s inner-thigh that was resting on his shoulder as he rolled his hips slowly, almost torturously. His hand that wasn’t supporting the weight of the leg had already been directed to provide attention to the begging erection. Akira rubbed Kengo gently at first before his fingers pushed harder in longer strokes, stimulating the already very much stimulated erection, milking sticky white substance from the groaning and shuddering blond boy.

Akira gulped and flushed red as he stared at the corner of Kengo’s lips where the chocolate and trickled out from. It only motivated him further to keep pushing in and pulling out of Kengo, his hand moving against skin to re-erect Kengo’s erection.

It did not take long before they both reached climax, screaming out each other’s names. Akira pulled out and released, the white creamy substance dripping across Kengo’s backside, trickling down to his thigh as he relaxed.

Swiping his cum with his long fingers, Akira pressed his now cum covered fingers on Kengo’s mouth which opened submissively, his pink and moist tongue poking out to have a taste before capturing the finger and pulling it inside of his mouth.

The boy with red eyes wasted no time as stuck the fingers on his free hand back into the entrance, coating his fingers in chocolate to smear on Kengo’s nipples before replacing his clean fingers with his chocolate coated fingers as he leaned forward to lick off the chocolaty mess he deliberately left on Kengo’s chest. He could feel teeth sink into his fingers in surprise, though not hard enough to break skin.

Kengo watched as the more sadistic of the two boys leaned back on his back. He knew Akira was going to pull him, but he wasn’t expecting for Akira to pull him so that he lay on top of the other boy.

“Akira?” Kengo asked, confused as he struggled a little, with his hands still cuffed together.

He gave the blond boy a curt nod as he rubbed his fingers against the other’s ear piercings “Ride me”

“Eh?” Kengo’s face turned bright red and Akira swore he could see steam coming out of the other’s ears. It could be hard to understand the boy sometimes.

“Well?” Akira pressed, giving an impatient stare.

“Um...” Kengo looked at the other shyly as he placed his hands on Akira’s chest and raised his backside, he could feel the remains of the chocolate leak out, it heightened his sensitivity.

“Just lower it down” Akira stated, as though it were the easiest thing.

Kengo stared into Akira’s eyes as he lowered himself, he couldn’t tear his eyes away, but wish he could have, so that the accuracy would have been better, he had seen the smirk on the other’s face when he accidentally rubbed against Akira’s awaiting erection. He could feel Akira’s length enter him, slowly, it burned a little and Kengo was most thankful that Akira was holding his shaking arms.

When he had lowered himself to the point where Akira’s balls rubbed against his cheeks did Kengo really realise just how intimate they were. It didn’t help that he was already blushing like an innocent school girl. He could feel his hair pressed against his forehead and neck, damp with swear and he just knew that his face was red.

With Akira’s help, Kengo started moving, slowly at first, but when he found his pace, the pleasure was immeasurable. Akira rocked his hips as Kengo impaled himself over and over again, moans of bliss decorated the room once more. Kengo was anything but dirty. Naked, sweaty and covered in chocolate and cum, Akira found that Kengo was just as beautiful, just as innocent and naive. And there was nothing more he liked to do than ingrain Kengo’s expression when he cummed into his memory.

“I’ve got something waiting for you” Akira placed a quick kiss on Kengo’s cheek, it was amusing to watch the other’s thoughts display itself through his expressions.

xxx

“What does Akira have waiting?” Aya inquired, to no one in particular.

Lulu adjusted her position so that she didn’t have to strain her neck “What else? It has to be porno books”

Aya nodded “He is a teenage boy after all”

“A very horny one at that” Kou added softly, watching through his spectacles as Kengo was once more beneath Akira, withering in pleasure.

Licking their lips, Aya and Lulu pressed closer for a better view, but the crack along the door could only reveal so much. “We should be glad we were even able to sneak into Akira’s place” Aya stated as Lulu nodded.

“What I can’t believe is...” Kou started as he adjusted his glasses “...that Master is here to “watch” as well”

“I can’t believe it myself” The Master gave everyone a smile “even though technically I can’t see”

“So what do you think it is that Akira has awaiting Kengo?”

Everyone looked towards Shirogane for an answer.

The white haired man flattened his wrinkled shirt and adjusted his hat “He has rather intriguing pictures of Kengo in all types of situations”

All five of them watched as Akira caught an exhausted Kengo by the lips, his husky voice ringing in their ears “I’ve got a warm bath with white rose petals waiting, Kengo”

 

 


End file.
